


the best fun

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [6]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Johnny take a trip to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best fun

“Will it hurt?” Peter asks warily.

 

“No,” Tony promises, taking a seat and rolling over to where his son is sitting on one of his desks, little legs hanging off the side.

 

“Are you _sure_?”

 

“No,” Tony says, shrugging, and Bruce throws a wad of paper at them.  “Of course I’m sure,” Tony amends, flashing Peter a smile, but Peter just looks skeptically at him until Tony holds out a hand.  He places one of his little hands in Tony’s, and then Tony’s getting to work, strapping the shooter on and adjusting it so that it won’t slide.  “Okay,” Tony says, backing up a little, “Remember what I said?”

  
“Spiders are cool,” Peter says, nodding, before he squirms around until he can get to his knees and then push up onto his feet.  He brings his arm up, looks at the shooter for a few seconds, and then squeezes his eyes shut, hand coming out, his middle and ring finger coming down to trigger the shooter.  A string of web comes soaring out, latches onto the ceiling, and Peter stumbles off the desk, yelling.  He sways to a stop, still attached to the ceiling, and then he opens his eyes, looking around.

 

“I’m hanging from the ceiling!” he shrieks, a huge smile on his face, “I want the other one!”

 

Tony laughs and goes over to him, taking him down and setting him back on the desk so he can get the other one situated.  And then, for the next few hours, Peter practices shooting his webs, flying and crawling around the lab until Tony calls him down for lunch, and Peter tries sushi.  He giggles about eating seaweed and then demands they go to the ocean the next day.  “Tomorrow’s picnic day,” he starts reasoning with them even as Bruce tries to say no, “You can call Johnny’s sister and ask if she wants to go to the beach instead of the playground.”

 

Tony smirks when Bruce looks over at him for help, so Bruce smacks him and says, “Alright, I’ll give Sue a call.”  Peter starts cheering, Tony hands him another roll of sushi, and then he’s back to giggling about seaweed.

 

The next day, Peter gets up earlier than usual, running into their room, Ollie clutched in one hand, and starts yelling for Bruce as soon as he’s got the door open, “Daddy, daddy, daddy!”

 

“Peter,” Tony groans, trying to keep Bruce horizontal, but Bruce swats him away and sits up, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

 

“Daddy!” Peter exclaims as he comes around the side of the bed, jittery and dancing around, “Beach time!”

 

“Alright, go back to your room, and I’ll be right there.  Pick out what bathing suit you want to wear.”

 

“Okay!”

 

He runs back out of the room, singing loudly about going to the beach, and Tony snorts into his pillow when he starts talking to Jarvis inside his room.  “Get up and take a shower so I can go in when I’m done with him,” Bruce murmurs, kissing Tony’s shoulder.

 

“Yes, mom,” Tony grumbles, so Bruce kisses his ear and tugs on his hair.  Tony just laughs softly while Bruce slides out of bed, pulls on a pair of sweats, and pads out of their room and across the hall to where Peter is rifling through his dresser, standing on his tiptoes.  He looks over when Bruce comes in, and he quickly pulls out a pair of shorts, turning around and holding them up.

 

“Captain America, huh?” Bruce says, smirking because he knows it will annoy Tony.

 

“I wanna be like Uncle Steve,” Peter says, smiling widely.

 

“Sounds good to me.”  He helps Peter into his swim trunks and then picks out a red shirt to match, pulling it over his head and laughing when his hair comes out worse than it was before from sleeping.  Peter sticks his tongue out, so Bruce taps him on the nose and then sets about calming it, fingers running through until it’s a little less wild.  “Go brush your teeth,” he says when he’s finished, herding him off toward the bathroom, and Peter goes to do as told while Bruce hunts down a change of clothes, a sweatshirt, and a towel.  He gets the Transformers backpack Peter had flailed about when he saw it, packs his things away, and he sets it on the bed as Peter’s coming back out, toothpaste on his chin.  “Come on,” Bruce says with a smile, leading him back into the bathroom.  He gets him cleaned up and then sends him on his way to the kitchen where he can hear Tony grumbling about breakfast.

 

He showers while Tony and Peter are getting breakfast ready, and then it’s only a matter of eating, packing for the adults and lunch, and then heading downstairs to the garage.  Tony calls the Baxter Building while Bruce is getting Peter situated in the car, Ollie in his lap, and then he packs the trunk, looking up as Tony comes over to him.  “Something came up, and Sue needs to stay home, but she said it was fine if we still wanted to take Johnny.”

 

“Yeah, that’s cool,” Bruce says, shrugging.

 

Tony just nods before going around to get behind the wheel, and, when Bruce gets in on the other side, he’s twisted around, handing Peter something.  He looks back and laughs when he sees that Peter’s glasses are tinted.  “Do that last night?” Bruce asks, and Tony sticks his tongue out at him.

 

They pick Johnny up at Baxter Building, where Sue is waiting with him in the lobby, and she comes out, smiling.  “Thank you,” she says as she opens the back door and helps Johnny inside, “He was so upset when I told him we wouldn’t be able to go.”

 

“It’s no problem,” Bruce assures, smiling, “We’ll have him back before dinner.”

 

“Have fun!” Sue calls, stepping away from the car and waving to Johnny.

 

Johnny waves and then turns to Peter.  “Cool!  Captain America!”

 

Peter grins and squeezes Ollie to him, saying, “Uncle Steve bought them for me.”

 

“Captain America,” Tony grumbles from the front, and Bruce just laughs at him.

 

When they’re finally at the beach, Johnny and Peter fidget with excitement while Tony and Bruce set up camp, and then they’re both whining about not wanting sunscreen, and Johnny even goes so far as to claim he’s immune to the sun because of his powers.  “Liar,” Peter says, and Tony laughs, tugging Peter toward him.

 

“Bad word,” he says, and Peter looks at him with wide eyes.

 

“But you said it was okay to say liar.”

 

“To me, not to other people.”

 

“Okay,” Peter says, looking sad.

 

“Hey, chin up, little man.”

 

“Sorry, Johnny, you’re not a liar,” Peter says, looking over to where Johnny is holding his arms out, letting Bruce apply sunscreen.

 

“It’s okay, I was fibbing anyway,” Johnny admits, shrugging.

 

Once they’re finally ready, Peter carefully places Ollie on his towel and then runs off with Johnny while Tony and Bruce follow them at a slower pace.  “Why do I have this terrible suspicion they’re going to be little shits when they’re older?” Tony says.

 

“They already _are_ little shits together,” Bruce says, grinning when Tony laughs.

 

“Very true,” he sighs, reaching over to take Bruce’s hand and tugging him closer.  They follow the boys down to where they’re screeching at the water’s edge, running through it and splashing wildly.

 

They’re down at the water until lunchtime, and then the boys stay up at their camp to build a sandcastle after they’ve finished their lunch, though it’s not long before they’re asking to go back down.  By the time the day has wasted away, Peter’s sitting in the sand, waves washing over him, yawning, and Johnny is throwing rocks with Tony.  “Daddy,” Peter says, looking up at Bruce, “I’m tired.”

 

“Do you wanna go home?” Bruce asks, and Peter nods sleepily, yawning again.  “Alright then, little man, let’s go,” he says, bending down and scooping Peter up.  Peter settles against him, head resting on his shoulder, and Tony looks over at Bruce’s call, nodding and gathering Johnny, who starts stumbling on the way up, so Tony picks him up and sets him on one hip, smiling when Johnny starts to doze.

 

“Do you want to take them up to the car, and I’ll get everything packed?” Tony asks, shifting Johnny.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Bruce says, coming over.  Tony transfers Johnny to Bruce’s free side, and Bruce leaves with a boy in either arm while Tony starts packing away their things.

 

At the car, Johnny yawns widely and then says, “I can get in myself.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Mhm,” he mumbles, so Bruce sets him down and opens his door before going around to get the sleeping Peter in his car seat.

 

“Daddy,” Peter murmurs, opening his eyes, “Where’s Ollie?”

 

“Dad’s bringing him up.”

 

“I want Ollie,” he whines even as he closes his eyes again, and Bruce just smiles, kissing his temple and stepping back to shut the door.  He makes sure Johnny’s buckled in, and then he opens the trunk as Tony approaches.

 

“Ollie?” he asks, and Tony plucks him out of a bag, handing him over.

 

When they arrive back at Baxter Building, Johnny is out cold, and Sue talks with them only briefly before she collects him and disappears back inside.  Peter wakes up when they get back to the Tower, looking around blearily until Tony asks him if he had fun, and he smiles brightly, nodding.  “The best fun,” he says before a yawn drowns his words, and he’s back to sleeping.  Tony and Bruce just laugh at him and head upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s only been a day since I posted the last one, but I’m just going to end up posting this as soon as midnight hits because I just love this one, and I’ve been writing so much for this series in the past few days, and I am rambling big time. Don’t forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
